Painting Consequences
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Carnaby Fritton is not happy when he realises that he paid 500,000 for a fake 'Girl with a Pearl Earring' but what will he do. I am not sure if this is going to be a oneshot or a multi chapter fic, thinking the latter.
1. Chapter 1

A car drove at speed up the drive of St Trinians, and even though many girls were still sleeping from the party last night. There were as usual, camera's operating that saw the car come up. The geeks had told Kelly who had moved to a window that overlooked the front entrance.

"Shit" Kelly breathed under her breath as she saw the driver.

"What is it Kelly?", the twins questioned looking up at her.

"Go and see where Annabelle is, if she is asleep let her be, but if she is awake, keep her occupied okay."

"Why Kelly?"

"Don't ask Tania, just do it okay."

So at this, the first years ran off.

Kelly then walked back down to the dormitory, but before she even got there, she found the person she was looking for.

"Polly, we need the Darcy #2 Camera in operation to go and see Miss Fritton now, we have a visitor."

"Course Kelly"

As a present for Miss Fritton, the girls had brought another dog for her; they had given it to her last night, once they had received the money from the bank. It was already going to come in useful.

Meanwhile Carnaby was walking up to the front desk, not even bothering to ring the bell; he just turned off Beverly's Ipod.

"Can I help you?" Beverly asked, still completely out of it.

"I am here to see Miss Fritton immediately."

"Miss Fritton, there is a man here to see you?" Beverly said over the intercom.

"Bring him up Beverly"

"Caraby what can I do for you" Miss Fritton asked,

Carnaby was interrupted by the door opening and Darcy #2 coming in.

Miss Fritton smiled; those girls were on their game, even after a big night out.

"This" Carnaby shouted, showing her the painting of the girl with a pearl earring.

"I paid five hundred thousand for this and it is a painting done by you. I want my money back, or I am going to go to the authorities and tell them everything, Annabelle will back me up, she never wanted to be at this school."

At this Miss Fritton smiled.

"So you're going to go to the police and tell them that you were planning on buying a famous stolen artwork off the black market, but got a very good dud instead. That is not going to look good for you Carnaby,"

At that second Carnaby stopped dead and thought for a moment, then he continued.

"You're blackmailing me to be quiet."

"No not blackmailing, go to the police, you have no evidence, and you will only get yourself in trouble, but feel free" Miss Fritton smiled.

"You're You're You're"

"I am not blackmailing you, just merely telling to what the facts are."

"Want a brandy?" Miss Fritton asked.

"Not on your life"

"Fine" Camilla said having a double shot.

"I want to see Annabelle."

"I will get her for you." Miss Fritton said going to the door. At the door she looked out and spied Kelly.

"Kelly" Miss Fritton called.

"Yes Miss Fritton,"

"I want you to get Annabelle and bring her to my office. I also believe that there will be a code purple this afternoon, so put in the proper procedures."

"Miss Fritton." Kelly replied walking off.

She found Annabelle surrounded by first years.

"Annabelle Miss Fritton wants you."

As Annabelle went off, Kelly continued to speak.

"Posh Totty's can you please go to the pub down the street, we need some more alcohol, there is going to be a party tonight. I think you will be able to get what you want."

"The older Posh Totty's looked around at each other and smiled.

"Time to get dressed up girls, we have business to do." So with a flurry of clothes and make up, the girls started to get ready.

Kelly walked over to the geeks and watched the T.V which was recording what was happening in the heads room.

Annabelle was just walking in.

"Annabelle" Carnaby said as soon as she walked in.

"You have gotten your wish; we are leaving this awful school for once and for all now. Get your things and we can go straight away."

"I am so sorry for making you come here, will you forgive me?" Carnaby continued with a fake smile and put on pretence.

Annabelle looked at her father; Flooding back to her came the memories of all his comments about not even being sure that she was his daughter, and all the other comments about St Trinian's that he had made. She was happier now then she had ever been. She had been accepted and people loved her for who she was, not taunting her for what she wasn't. That was more then she could say for him, he had bagged her behind her back.

"No, I like it here now, I want to stay."

Carnaby looked flabbergasted, the last time that he had seen or spoken to her, which true was over a month ago, she had been so unhappy, yet now she was happy. Suddenly it hit him, what she was saying, she wanted to stay at this school.

"If you stay, you can forget about coming home, and I am not paying your fees." He said, thinking that this would make her come home.

At this, the girls in the dormitory sat silently looking at the computer, what was Annabelle going to do now, this was serious.

"There are many girls here, whose fees, are not paid, we have a way of dealing with this." Miss Fritton Intervened.

"I said I am not leaving the school, I love it, I have never been happier."

"Oh Annabelle, I know that Miss Fritton is here, but you don't need to lie, you can be honest to me, now come on home darling."

"I am not lying, and I am not your darling, you showed that to me, when you left me here the first and the second time" Annabelle snapped.

The girls in the dormitory breathed a sigh of relief, they weren't sure if she would bring up the cameras.

"Is that how you really think Annabelle?"

"Yes father."

"Well then, I guess that you have just decided your future, Goodbye Annabelle, I am sorry that it has ended this way."

With that Carnaby walked out the door, and out through the front hall. Just before he got in his car and drove off, he looked up at the building, ghastly building.

Although he did not leave peacefully, as he drove down the drive, there were first years there. Annabelle had been kind to most of them, since she had been at St Trinians, and they felt that she didn't deserve this.

"Ready first years" Tanya called as they saw the car coming.

All the girls nodded. As the car came past, Tanya shouted

"Fire"

So it was that Carnaby's classic car was hit with paintballs of all different colors, with a few eggs and some flour bombs thrown in for good measure, as the car continued to drive on, laughing first years were left behind.

Kelly made her way down to the Head's office, she needed to catch Annabelle as this was going to be a big shock, but by the time she was knocking on Miss Fritton's door, Annabelle had already left.

"Miss Fritton, where is Annabelle?"

"She went for a walk my dear."

"I don't think that she should be by herself."

"I don't think that we need worry about her, she will be completely fine, she is a St Trinian, and a Fritton and we Fritton women are made of tough stuff. Although I do believe that a party tonight would be very beneficial, of course, there are meant to be classes tomorrow, but I am sure they can be missed if need be."

"Miss Fritton."

No one could find Annabelle that afternoon, but at dinner, she turned up her eyes were red, but she insisted that she was fine.

"Well if you are fine, we are having another party tonight, one in honor of you, so you better come."

At this Annabelle, looked up.

"For me why?"

"Are you daft Annabelle" Kelly asked,

When Annabelle didn't answer Kelly continued.

"There is no better reason to have a party, everything worked and you're a St Trinian."

At this mention of her being a St Trinian Annabelle laughed.

"You better believe it." Annabelle replied.

It had been 2 weeks since Annabelle's father had left, the money had been sorted out, there was a fund, that an old St Trinian's girl put money into for girls in Annabelle's position, so she didn't need to worry about that, yet she was still wondering around with a worried look on her face. Finally one afternoon Kelly cornered her.

"What's up Annabelle?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong"

Annabelle looked up into Kelly's eyes, and felt that Kelly was someone that she could tell the truth to.

"It's the holidays next week, and everyone is going home. I called dad, and he told me, there was no home for me." At this Annabelle broke down and cried.

Kelly pulled her into a hug.

"Well you can come to mine for the holidays, my parents won't mind, I promise, they will love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, come on, let's go to dinner."

So with this plan for the holidays, Annabelle enjoyed the last week of the school term.

The morning of end of term dawned brightly, Annabelle got up excitedly, she was to spend the next 2 weeks with Kelly, she wasn't sure what was going to happen, or what it was going to be like, but it was sure to be exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly had been completing some last minute before end of term things, so they had been the last girls to leave. Annabel nervously walked out behind Kelly. They reached a big black Mercedes and a man was waiting at the front. He was about 5"7', quite slim, middle age with black hair going slightly grey. Annabel could see Kelly's eyes on this man. He hugged Kelly tightly and then Kelly spoke up.

"Dad, Mum," she said to the women who was just getting out of the car "This is Annabel."

Annabel wasn't quite sure, what Kelly had told her parents, but they made her feel welcome from the first moment.

"Welcome Annabel, welcome." Mr. Jones said engulfing in a big hug. "Call me Rob." he said, smiling.

Next Mrs. Jones was coming forward and Annabel was again pulled into a hug.

"You can call me Sue." said a women who looked similar to Kelly, but with Auburn hair and who was a tad shorter.

Annabel just nodded and followed Kelly into the car.

As they were driving, Rob spoke up.

"So you've been at St Trinian's for a term already; liking it, are you?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"I heard that you were quite a star for the Heist."

Annabel looked at Kelly who just shrugged.

"We all worked together."

The drive to Kelly's house took just over an hour. It was a large rambling building, covered in parts with ivy. Built out of brick, the house that looked more like a mansion, and must have been at least 300 years old. There would have had to be at least 30 rooms in the house.

Kelly showed Annabel to her room that was decorated in light yellow. The room was furnished with a double bed and attached drapes. A window with a seat that looked out to the backyard, and a walk-in cupboard and bathroom.

"This is amazing, Kelly."

"Glad you like it. Come on, come down for dinner."

The food was amazing; there was soup, home-cooked lasagne, stewed vegetables, roast potatoes and a chocolate cake for dessert.

The next week flew by in a daze of hockey playing (two per side with Kelly's parents), eating good food, drinking and sleeping in the comfortable bed until mid morning.

Annabel wasn't sure how, but Kelly's parents were rich, and she had a feeling that it wasn't always by legal means yet she wasn't complaining.

Annabel was lying on her bed at 11am one morning having just woken up, when Kelly walked in and flopped down beside her. They started talking, like they had been for the last few days, when the conversation turned to St Trinian's.

"You like Flash don't you?" Annabel asked smiling at Kelly.

"No. What makes you say that?" Kelly replied flushing bright red.

"You're blushing, you so like him." Suddenly Annabel was laughing, and after a moment Kelly was laughing with her, they ended up rolling around on the bed.

After a moment Kelly spoke up.

"So you like anyone, Annabel?"

"St Trinian's is a girls' school, I am not a lesbian."

"You never know, have to ask, though."

The next few days passed in a blur; before they knew it the girls were packing their trunks and finally getting into the car to go back to school. As Annabel sat in the passenger seat watching the school grounds, she smiled. She had just had the best holidays that she had ever had. She had had a loving 'family' and someone else to share them with.


End file.
